Episode 59d. The Wizard of the Magical Kingdom! (Part 4)
When Deema's nasty sister, Olivia, tries to have Bubble Puppy put to sleep, Molly takes Bubble Puppy to run away. A cyclone appears and carries her to the magical land of a kingdom. Wishing to return, she begins to travel to the Emerald Palace where a great wizard lives. On her way she meets a Scarecrow who needs a brain, a Tin Man who wants a heart, and a Cowardly Lion who desperately needs courage. They all hope the Wizard of the Magical Kingdom will help them, before the Wicked Witch of the West catches up with them. *Molly *Gil as the Scarecrow *Goby as the Tin Man *Oona as Glinda the Good Witch of the North *The Wicked Witch of the West *Nonny as the Cowardly Lion *Bubble Puppy *Olivia as The Wicked Witch of the East *Mr. Grouper as the Wizard (Good) *Mr. Grumpfish as the Wizard (Bad) *Deema as the Gate Guardian *Crabs *Little Fish as the Munchkins *The Apple Trees *Over The Rainbow *Come Out, Come Out *It Really Was No Miracle *Ding Dong! The Witch Is Dead! *The Lullaby League *The Lollipop Guild *We Welcome You To Little Fish Land *Follow The Yellow Brick Road and You're Off To See The Wizard *If I Only Had A Brain *If I Only Had A Heart *If I Only Had The Nerve *We're Off To See The Wizard *Optimistic Voices *The Merry Old Land Of The Magical Kingdom *If I Were King Of The Forest *This film is very similiar to the 1939 movie, The Wizard of Oz. *This is the second Bubble Guppies feature-length film. *This is the fourth time Molly cries 4 times. These parts are similiar when Dorothy was crying about Miss Gulch taking Toto away, when the Guard tells her and her friends that the Wizard said "Go away!", when she was locked up in the Witch's castle and when she said goodbye to her friends. *This is the second time Gil gathered up everyone in a sketch and everyone said "It's time for Bubble Guppies!" instead of either Molly or Gil. *This is the first time two guppies get to change their hairstyle and have it dyed - those being Molly and Nonny. Rocky Cliff - (Bubble Puppy swims down the rocky cliff.) Bubble Puppy: Arf arf! Haunted Forest - (Bubble Puppy swims in the Haunted Forest. Goby and Nonny are putting straw in Gil. Bubble Puppy swims to Gil, Goby and Nonny.) Goby: Look! There's Bubble Puppy. Where'd he come from? Gil: Why, don't you see? He's come to take us to Molly. Come on, fellas! (Gil, Goby and Nonny swim out of the Haunted Forest.) Rocky Cliff - (Gil, Goby and Nonny climb up the rocky cliff. Bubble Puppy leads the way. Gil and Goby are hanging on to Nonny's tail. They almost fall off.) Nonny: I hope my strength holds out. Goby: I hope your tail holds out. Castle Courtyard - (Gil, Goby, Nonny and Bubble Puppy climb up to the top of the cliff and they see the Witch's Castle.) Nonny: What's that? What's that? Gil: That's the castle of the Wicked Witch. Molly's in that awful place? (Goby starts crying.) Goby: *crying* I hate to think of her in there. We've got to get her out. Gil: Don't cry now. We haven't got the oilcan, and you've been squeaking enough as it is. Nonny: Who's them? Who's them? (Some lobster guards march around in front of the drawbridge singing.) Lobster Guards: *chanting and singing* Gil: I've got a plan how to get in there. Nonny: Fine. He's got a plan. Gil: And you're gonna lead us. Nonny: Yeah. Me? Gil: Yeah, you. Nonny: I gotta get him out of there? Gil: That's right. Nonny: All right, I'll go in there for Molly. Wicked Witch or no Wicked Witch... guards or no guards, I'll tear them apart. I may not come out alive, but I'm going in there. There's only one thing I want you to do. Gil and Goby: What's that? Nonny: Talk me out of it. (Nonny is about to swim away but Gil and Goby grab him.) Gil: No, you don't! Goby: Oh, no. Nonny: Now,wait a minute. Gil: Up! The Witch's Castle - (The sand runs down the hour glass. Molly is sitting on the steps near the crystal still crying.) Molly: *crying* Castle Courtyard - (Gil, Goby, Nonny and Bubble Puppy swim down the cliff near the courtyard. They watch the lobster guards marching.) Bubble Puppy: Arf arf! Gil, Goby and Nonny: Shh! (Three lobster guards sit on the top of the cliff while Gil, Goby and Nonny whisper to each other. Nonny notices them.) Nonny: *whimpering* Gil: Shh! Shh! (The lobster guards jump up at Gil, Goby, Nonny and Bubble Puppy.) Gil, Goby and Nonny: *screaming* Bubble Puppy: *whimpering* (Gil, Goby, Nonny and Bubble Puppy come out. They're all dressed in the three lobster guard's uniform except Bubble Puppy.) Lobster Guards: *singing* Gil: Come on, I've got another idea. Nonny: Do you think it would be polite, dropping in like this? (The lobster guards march in. Gil, Goby, Nonny and Bubble Puppy swim out of the cliff and they pretend to be the guards. They all march in the castle. The drawbridge rises up.) The Witch's Castle - (The lobster guards march. Gil, Goby, Nonny and Bubble Puppy hide in an archway.) Goby: Where do we go now? Nonny: Yeah. Bubble Puppy: Arf arf! Arf! (Bubble Puppy is standing on some steps.) Gil: There! (Gil, Goby, Nonny and Bubble Puppy swim up the steps. They swim to the door where Molly is locked up.) Gil: Wait! We better make sure. Molly, are you in there? Nonny: It's us! (Molly swims to the door in the tower room.) Molly: Yeah! It's me! She's locked me in! Nonny: We gotta get him out! Open the door! Molly: Oh, hurry! Please hurry! The hourglass is almost empty! Goby: Stand back! (Goby gets his axe out and chops the door. Molly stands back and watches Goby chopping the door. She looks at the hourglass. The hourglass has almost ran out. Goby chops the door one more time and the door opens. Molly swims out.) Molly: Oh, Bubble Puppy! Good boy! Oh, Lion! I knew you'd come! I knew you would! (Molly hugs Gil, Nonny, Goby and Bubble Puppy.) Gil: Hurry, we've got no time to lose! (Goby, Gil, Bubble Puppy, Nonny and Molly quickly swim down the steps and to the doors. The doors close. Deema and the Boss of the Flying Crabs watch from the balcony. The Wicked Witch of the West is holding the hourglass.) Wicked Witch: *cackles* Going so soon? I wouldn't hear of it. Why, my little party's just beginning. Nonny: Trapped. Trapped like mice... rats. (The Lobster Guards run to Molly, Goby, Gil, Bubble Puppy and Nonny.) Lobster Guards: *growling* Bubble Puppy: Arf! *growling* Wicked Witch: That's right. Don't hurt them right away. We'll let them think about it a little first. *cackling* (Molly looks up and sees a chandelier and a rope by her on the wall. The Wicked Witch of the West throws the hourglass off the balcony. The hourglass breaks into smoke. Molly grabs Goby's arm and Goby chops up the rope. The chandelier falls on the Guards. Molly, Gil, Bubble Puppy, Goby and Nonny swim away.) Wicked Witch: Seize them! Seize them all! Stop them, you fools! Seize them! Seize them all! (The Wicked Witch of the West and the Lobster Guards chase them. Molly, Gil, Bubble Puppy, Goby and Nonny hide from them and quickly swim up the steps.) Wicked Witch: There they go! Now we've got them! Half of you go this way, half of you go that way. Hurry! Hurry! The Castle Parapet - (The group swim into a little room.) Nonny: Where do we go now? Gil: This way. Come on! (They swim out of the room and to another room but the Lobster Guards run out of the room.) Molly: *screaming* Gil: Backtrack! Backtrack! (They swim to the little room again but the Lobster Guards come close to them. The other Lobster Guards run in the other side.) Molly, Gil, Goby and Nonny: *screaming* Bubble Puppy: *whimpering* (The Wicked Witch of the West and the Leader of the Flying Crabs swim in.) Wicked Witch: Well! Ring around the rosie, a pocket full of spears! Thought you'd be pretty foxy, didn't you? The last to go will see the first three go before him. And her mangy little puppy too! (The Wicked Witch of the West looks up at a fire lamp. She gets her broomstick and the fire goes on the straw of the broomstick.) Wicked Witch: How about a little fire, Scarecrow? (The Wicked Witch of the West puts the fire on Gil's arm.) Gil: No! No! No! Help! I'm burning! I'm burning! It's burning! Help! (Molly finds a bucket of water and holds it.) Wicked Witch: Don't throw that water! (Molly throws the water. The water puts out the fire on Gil's arm but some of the water lands on the Wicked Witch's face.) Wicked Witch: *screaming* You cursed brat! Look what you've done! I'm melting! Melting! (The Wicked Witch of the West starts to melt.) Wicked Witch: Oh, what a world! Who would've thought a good little girl like you could destroy my beautiful wickedness? Look out! I'm going. Goodbye! *groaning* (The Wicked Witch of the West has melted and has disappeared. She is dead. All that is left is her hat. Bubble Puppy sniffs the hat. The Leader of the Flying Crabs checks to see if Deema is still there but she wasn't. Everyone claps for joy.) Leader Lobster Guard: She's dead. You've killed her. Molly: I didn't mean to kill her. Really, I didn't. It's just that he was on fire. Leader Lobster Guard: Hail to Molly! The Wicked Witch is dead! (The Lobster Guards and the Leader all hail to Molly.) Lobster Guards: Hail! Hail to Molly! The Wicked Witch is dead! Molly: The broom. May we have it? Leader Lobster Guard: Please. And take it with you. (Molly takes the broom.) Molly: Oh, thank you so much! Now we can go tell the Wizard the Wicked Witch is dead! Lobster Guards: The Wicked Witch is dead! Throne Room - Mr. Grumpfish: Can I believe my eyes? Why have you come back? (Molly takes the broom from Gil and swims to the throne.) Molly: Please, sir. We've done what you told us. We've brought you the broomstick of the Wicked Witch of the West. We melted her. (Molly puts the broom down.) Mr. Grumpfish: Ah, you liquidated her, eh? Very resourceful. Molly: Yeah, sir. So we'd like you to keep your promise to us, if you please, sir. Mr. Grumpfish: Not so fast. Not so fast! I'll have to give the matter a little thought. Go away and come back tommorow. Molly: Tommorow? Oh, but I wanna go home now! (Gil, Goby and Nonny swim to the throne.) Goby: You've had plenty of time already. Nonny: Yeah. Mr. Grumpfish: Do not arouse the wrath of the great and powerful Magical Kingdom! (Bubble Puppy swims to a curtain.) Mr. Grumpfish: I said come back tommorow! Molly: If you were really great and powerful, you'd keep your promises. Mr. Grumpfish: Do you presume to criticize the great Magical Kingdom? (Bubble Puppy opens the curtain with his mouth and a goldfish (Mr. Grouper) is recording the voice.) Mr. Grumpfish: You ungrateful creatures! (The group start to look at Mr. Grouper.) Mr. Grumpfish: Think yourselves lucky that I'm giving you audience tommorow instead of 20 years from now! Wizard (Mr. Grouper): Oh! (Mr. Grouper notices the group and starts to record the voice again.) Mr. Grumpfish: The great Magical Kingdom has spoken! (Mr. Grouper looks at the group and quickly drawns the curtain. He records the voice again.) Mr. Grouper: Oh! Mr. Grumpfish: Pay no attention to that man behind the curtain. (Molly swims to the curtain.) Mr. Grumpfish: The great and - Magical Kingdom has spoken. (Molly opens the curtain.) Molly: Who are you? (Mr. Grouper records the voice again but then turns it off.) Mr. Grumpfish: I am the great and powerful... Mr. Grouper: Wizard of the Magical Kingdom. Molly: You are? I don't believe you. (Gil, Goby and Nonny swim to Molly.) Mr. Grouper: I'm afraid it's true. There's no other Wizard except me. Gil: You humbug! Nonny: Yeah. Mr. Grumpfish: Yeah, that's exactly so. I'm a humbug. Molly: You're a very bad man! Mr. Grumpfish: Oh, no, my dear. I'm a very good man. I'm just a very bad Wizard. Gil: What about the heart you promised Tin Man? And the courage you promised Cowardly Lion? Goby and Nonny: And Scarecrow's brain? (Mr. Grouper swims to Gil.) Mr. Grouper: Why, anybody can have a brain. That's a very mediocre commodity. Every pusillanimous creature that crawls on the earth or slinks through slimy seas has a brain. Back where I come from, we have universities seats of great learning, where women and girl guppies go to become great thinkers. They think deep thoughts, and with no more brains than you have. But they have one thing you haven't got. A diploma. (Mr. Grouper gets out a black bag. He looks in it and gets out a diploma. He hands the diploma to Gil.) Mr. Grouper: Therefore, by virtue of the authority vested in me by the Universitatus Committeeatum E Pluribus Unum, I hereby confer upon you the honorary degree of TH.D. Gil: TH.D.? Mr. Grouper: That's Doctor of Thinkology. Gil: The sum of the square roots of two sides of an isosceles triangle is equal to the square root of the remaining side. Oh, joy! Rapture! I've got a brain! How can I thank you enough? Mr. Grouper: Well, you can't. (Mr. Grouper swims with Nonny.) Mr. Grouper: As for you, my fine friend, you're a victim of disorganized thinking. You are under the delusion that because you run away from danger you have no courage. You're confusing courage with wisdom. Back where I come from, we have men and boy guppies who are called "heroes." (Mr. Grouper opens a cupboard and looks in his black bag.) Mr. Grouper: Once a year, they take their fortitude out of mothballs and parade it down the main street. And they have no more courage than you have. But they have one thing you haven't got. A medal. (Mr. Grouper gets out a medal from the black bag.) Mr. Grouper: Therefore, for meritorious conduct, extraordinary valor, conspicuous bravery against wicked witches, I award you the Triple Cross. (Mr. Grouper puts the medal on Nonny.) Mr. Grouper: You are now a member of the Legion of Courage. (Mr. Grouper hugs Nonny and congratulates him. Nonny is smiling.) Nonny: Shucks, folks, I'm speechless. (Mr. Grouper talks to Goby.) Mr. Grouper: As for you, my galvanized friend, you want a heart. You don't know how lucky you are not to have one. Hearts will never be practical until they can be made unbreakable. Goby: But I still want one. Mr. Grouper: Back where I come from, there are men and boy guppies who do nothing all day but good deeds. They are called phil... You know... good-deed-dours. And their hearts are no bigger than yours. But they have one thing you haven't got. A testimonial. (Mr. Grouper gets out a small heart token from his black bag.) Mr. Grouper: Therefore, in consideration of your kindness, I take pleasure at this time in presenting you with a small token of our esteem and affection. (Mr. Grouper hands the heart token to Goby.) Mr. Grouper: And remember, my sentimental friend, that a heart is not judged by how much you love, but by how much you are loved by others. Goby: Ah. (Goby listens to the heart token. It ticks.) Goby: Oh! It ticks! (Goby passes the heart token to Molly, Gil and Nonny for them to listen.) Goby: Listen! Look, it ticks! Nonny: Read what my medal says. "Courage." Ain't it the truth! Ain't it the truth! (Gil, Goby and Nonny are very pleased with their awards what they always wanted.) Molly: Oh, they're all wonderful. Gil: Hey, what about Molly? Goby: Yeah, how about Molly? Nonny: Yeah. Molly next. Molly: I don't think there's anything in that black bag for me. Mr. Grouper: You force me into a cataclysmic decision. The only way to get Molly back to Bubbletucky is for me to take her there myself. (Molly is amazed and shocked.) Molly: *gasps* Oh, will you? Could you? Oh! But are you clever enough to manage it? Mr. Grouper: Child, you cut me to the quick! I'm an old Bubbletucky man myself, born and bred in the western wilderness, premier balloonist par excellence to the Miracle Wonderland Carnival Company. Until one day, while performing feats of stratsopheric skill, never before attempted by civilized man, an unfortunate phenomena occured. The balloon failed to return to the fair. Nonny: It did? Molly: Weren't you frightened? (Mr. Grouper, Molly, Gil, Goby, Nonny and Bubble Puppy swim to the door.) Mr. Grouper: You are talking to a man who has laughed in the face of death, sneered at doom and chuckled at catastrophe. I was petrified. Suddenly the wind changed, and the balloon floated down into this noble palace, where I was instantly acclaimed the Magical Kingdom, the first wizard deluxe! Times being what they are, I accepted the job, retaining my balloon against the advent of a quick getaway. And in that balloon, dear Molly, you and I will return to the land of E Pluribus Unum. (Mr. Grouper, Molly, Bubble Puppy, Gil, Goby and Nonny swim through the door.) Emerald Palace - (All of the crabs and lobsters are gathered around while Mr. Grouper makes an announcement in a balloon. Molly and Bubble Puppy are in the balloon. Gil, Goby and Nonny are standing beside the balloon.) Mr. Grouper: My friends. I mean, my friends! Crabs and Lobsters: *cheering* Mr. Grouper: This is positively the finest exhibition over to be shown, be that as it may, I, your Wizard per ardua ad alta, am about to embark upon a hazardous, and technically unexplainable journey, into the outer stratsophere! Crabs and Lobsters: *cheering* Mr. Grouper: To confer, converse, and otherwise hobnob with my brother wizards. And I hereby decree that until what time, if any, that I return, the Scarecrow, by virtue of his highly superior brains, shall rule in my stead, assisted by the Tin Man, by virtue of his magnificent heart, and the Lion, by virtue of his courage. Obey them as you would me. Thank you. Bubble Puppy: *barking and growling* (One of the lobsters is holding a cat.) Cat: *meowing* (Bubble Puppy jumps out of the balloon and swims off.) Molly: Oh, Bubble Puppy! Come back, boy! (Molly jumps out of the balloon.) Molly: Don't go without me. I'll be right back. (Molly swims off. Gil and Nonny follow her.) Goby: Stop that puppy! Mr. Grouper: This is a highly irregular procedure. This is absolutely unprecedented! (The ropes start to go up. The balloon is going up.) Mr. Grouper: Ruined my exit! (Gil helps Goby grabbing the rope. Molly, Nonny and Bubble Puppy quickly swim back.) Molly: Come back! Come back! Don't go without me! Please come back! Mr. Grouper: I can't come back! I don't know how it works! Goodbye, folks! Goodbye! Crabs and Lobsters: Goodbye! (The balloon floats away with Mr. Grouper waving goodbye. Molly starts to cry.) Molly: *crying* Oh, now I'll never get home. Nonny: Stay with us then, Molly. We all love you. We don't want you to go. Molly: *crying* That's very kind of you, but this could never be like Bubbletucky. My friends at preschool must have stopped wondering what happened to me by now. Oh, Scarecrow, what am I going to do? (Gil is thinking. Just then, she sees something and points. The others look.) Gil: Look! Here's someone who can help you! (The pink bubble appears again in the sky. It starts to come down. Some crabs and lobsters step out of the way to let the bubble come down. The bubble disappears and Oona appears again. She swims through the crowd and to Goby, Gil, Bubble Puppy, Molly and Nonny. Molly bows for her.) Molly: Will you help me? Can you help me? Oona: You don't need help any longer. You've always had the power to go back to Bubbletucky. Molly: I have? Gil: Then why didn't you tell her before? Oona: Because she wouldn't have believed me. She had to learn it for himself. Goby: What have you learned, Molly? Molly: Well, I think that it - That it wasn't enough just to want to see Mr. Grouper, Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona and Nonny. And it's that if I ever go looking for my heart's desire again, I won't look any further than my own playground, because if it isn't there, I never really lost it to begin with. Is that right? Oona: That's all it is. Gil: But that's so easy! I should've thought of it for you. Goby: I should've felt it in my heart. Oona: She had to find it out for himself. Now those magic slippers will take you home in no time. Molly: Bubble Puppy too? Oona: Bubble Puppy too. Molly: Did you hear that, boy? We're going home! Bubble Puppy: Arf arf! (Bubble Puppy is very happy.) Molly: Now? Oona: Whenever you wish. Molly: Oh, dear. That's too wonderful to be true! (Molly starts to cry.) Molly: Oh, it's. It's gonna be so hard to say goodbye. I love you all too. (Molly swims to Goby.) Molly: Goodbye, Tin Man. (Goby starts to cry. Molly gets her tissue out from her backpack and wipes her tears.) Molly: Oh, don't cry. You'll rust so dreadfully. (Molly hands Goby his oilcan.) Molly: Here. Here's your oilcan. (Molly and Goby do a highfive goodbye with their tails.) Molly: Goodbye. Goby: *crying* Now I know I've got a heart, because it's breaking. (Molly and Goby hug. Molly swims to Nonny. They do a highfive goodbye with their tails too.) Molly: Goodbye, Lion. I know it isn't right, but I'm gonna miss the way you used to hollow for help before you found your courage. (Nonny is smiling at Molly with tears in his eyes as he speaks.) Nonny: I would have never found it if it hadn't been for you. (Molly and Nonny hug. Molly swims to Gil. She hugs Gil really tightly. Gil hugs her back.) Molly: I think I'll miss you most of all. (Molly and Gil do a high five goodbye with their tails. Molly is smiling at Gil with tears in her eyes too.) Oona: Are you ready now? Molly: Yeah. Say goodbye, Bubble Puppy. Bubble Puppy: Arf arf! (Bubble Puppy licks Goby, Nonny, Gil and Oona. They all laugh.) Molly: Yeah, I'm ready now. Oona: Then close your eyes, and shake your tail-fin three times. (Molly closes her eyes and shakes her tail-fin three times. Bubble Puppy closes his eyes and shakes his tail-fin three times too.) Oona: And think to yourself: "There's no place like home. There's no place like home." Molly: There's no place like home. There's no place like home. (Oona waves her wand. As Molly and Bubble Puppy are thinking to themselves, Gil, Goby, Nonny and Oona disappear.) Molly: There's no place like home. There's no place like home. (The Emerald Palace disappears, the Crabs and Lobsters disappear and everything in the land of the Magical Kingdom disappear.) Molly: There's no place like home. (Molly and Bubble Puppy shake their tail-fins three times again. Molly's dress disappears, the colour fades away and her hair is pink again. The playground appears, the preschool appears and everything in Bubbletucky appears.) School - (Molly is on the floor sleeping. Molly's hair is back to normal and her bow disappears. She now has long pink hair again. Someone puts a cloth on Molly's head, made some soup, took Molly's temperature and gives her some water.) Molly: There's no place like home. There's no place like home. (A voice that sounds like Deema's speaks.) Voice: Wake up, bud. Molly: There's no place like home. (Molly wakes up.) Molly: There's no place like home. There's no place like home. (Molly looks up and sees Deema and Mr. Grouper.) Deema: Molly, my friend. It's your old pal, Deema, buddy. Mr. Grouper: And me, Mr. Grouper (Deema and Mr. Grouper carry Molly to the table and put her there.) Molly: Oh, Deema, Mr. Grouper, it's you! Deema: Yeah, pal. (There was a knock on the door.) Mr. Grouper: I wonder who that can be. (Mr. Grouper swims to the door. Deema looks after Molly. A voice is heard.) Voice: Hello there! Anybody home? (Mr. Grouper presses the button at the door. It was Professor Merman. He comes in and walks to Molly and Deema.) Professor Merman: I dropped by because I heard the little girl got caught in the big... Well, she seems all right now. Mr. Grouper: She got quite a bump on the head. We all kind of thought she was gonna leave us. Molly: But I did leave you. That's just the trouble. And I tried to get back for days! (Deema grabs a pillow and puts it on the table. She soothes Molly.) Deema: There, there, lie quiet now. You just had a bad dream. (Molly heard a voice that sounded like Gil's.) Voice: Sure. (Gil swims to the table holding a nightstand. Molly smiles as Gil, Goby and Nonny come to the table.) Gil: Remember me, your old pal, Gil? (Goby swims to the table holding soup, water and cookies.) Goby: And me, Goby? (Nonny swims to the table holding a warm blanket with a few pillows. His hair is back to normal. He now has orange hair again. He smiles at Molly.) Nonny: You couldn't forget my face, could you? Molly: No. But it wasn't a dream. It was a place. (Molly points at Gil, Goby, Nonny, Deema and Oona who is busy getting something.) Molly: And you and you and you and you and you. (Molly points at Mr. Grouper.) Molly: And you were there. (Gil, Goby, Nonny, Deema and Mr. Grouper laugh.) Molly: But you couldn't have been, could you? (Oona swims to the table holding a thermometer. She puts it in Molly's mouth and then takes it out.) Oona: We dream lots of silly things when we - Molly: No, Oona, this was a real, truly live place. And I remember that some of it wasn't very nice, but most of it was beautiful. But just the same, all I kept saying to everybody was, "I want to go home!" And they sent me home. Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona, Nonny, Mr. Grouper and Professor Merman: *laughing* Molly: Doesn't anybody believe me? Mr. Grouper: Of course we believe you, Molly. (Bubble Puppy swims to the table.) Bubble Puppy: Arf arf! Gil: There you are, boy! (Bubble Puppy licks Molly. Everyone laughs.) Molly: But anyway, Bubble Puppy, we're home! Home, boy! And this is my world, and you're all here, because I love you all so much. And oh, guys, there's no place like home! (Molly hugs everyone. The episode ends. The end credits show with the song "Over the Rainbow!") Molly's Singing Voice: Someday I'll wish upon a star and wake up where the clouds are far. Behind me. Where troubles melt like lemon drops, Away above the chimney tops. That's where you'll find me. Somewhere, over the rainbow, bluebirds fly. Birds fly over the rainbow, why then - oh, why can't I? The End Category:Episodes